The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baldeslipzle’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during June 2003 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly with attractive flower and foliage coloration and a medium vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Rocky Mountain Scarlet ‘Fislet’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,453, characterized by its semi-double type scarlet red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage with strong zonation, and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Designer Cherry ‘Baldescher’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,998, characterized by its semi-double type cherry red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.